Cauchemar
by Asrial
Summary: Oui, j'ai TRES mal vécut les premiers épisodes de Saint Seiya Omega.


Cauchemar

Attention : Saint Seiya Omega Bashing

###########################################################################

Saga avançait sans trop savoir vers où.

Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux pas plus que les gens mais il savait qu'il "connaissait" les lieux.

La sensation était étrange. L'impression d'être membre des lieux sans vraiment l'être… Comme un rêve éveillé peut-être…

Mais où diable était-il donc ?  
Il se dirigea vers une des larges fenêtres, bien trop neuve pour appartenir au Sanctuaire.  
Tout ici semblait neuf de toute façon.  
Il y avait bien des statues de mecs a poil dans les coins façon antique (et en toc si ce n'est en stuc) mais quand même !

Où diable….

_Palaestra_

Le nom des lieux avait sauté à l'esprit du faux pope avec l'efficacité d'une puce sur le dos d'un chien.

Bon… il savait ce qu'était ce ici même s'il ne savait pas ou était ce ici.  
C'était déjà un progrès.

"- Bonjour Senseiiiiiiiiiii !" Gloussèrent deux femelles masqués d'environ 14 ans à la louche.

A être le pope et entouré de femmes chevalier, il était devenu très doué pour estimer leur age la taille de leurs courbes et de leurs muscles

Par contre… C'était QUOI ces uniformes indécents ?

Et qu'est ce que des femmes chevaliers faisaient en UNIFORME ?

"- Heu… Bonjour…"

L'une des filles qu'il n'avait pas du s'approcha.  
Elle était en armure elle. Mais elle ne portait pas de masque ! Non mais comme aurait dit son cher frère avec sa délicatesse coutumière, c'était quoi ce bordel de merde de foutoir ?

"- Sensei, dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard !"

? Sensei ? Non mais c'était QUOI ce terme ?  
Le chevalier des gémeaux se passa le cerveau à la débroussailleuse. Oui, il avait déjà entendu ce terme mais ou ? Ha oui ! De la bouche de Marine et de l'etron surexcité qui lui servait d'élève, Seila…Sera…Quel que chose comme ca. Ca voulait dire professeur ou quelque chose d'approchant…

….

Non mais d'OU des apprentis chevaliers de la mythologie GRECQUE le saluait par un terme JAPONAIS ?

Saga ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une grande inspiration.  
Quelqu'un lui faisait une blague. Il ne voyait que ca…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les trois femelles étaient encore là à le fixer.

Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut le dos.  
Il connaissait ce genre de regard. Malgré leur TRES jeune age, s'il avait dit oui, ces gamines n'auraient pas du non du tout.

"- Ou est votre masque, jeune fille ? Chevalier de ?"

"- Chevalier de bronze de l'aigle, Sensei. Et j'ai décidé de ne plus le porter."

Bronze ? Aigle ? Plus porter ?

Saga commençait à avoir des palpitations.

"- Plus le porter…"

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

"- Nous avons le droit de choisir maintenant."

Une cloche de fit entendre.

"- Ho ! C'est le début du cours !"

Les trois filles s'égayèrent comme une volée de moineaux, laissant le pope des ^plus perplexe.  
Tellement perplexe qu'il se décida à les suivre.  
Très vite, il croisa d'autres jeunes, des dizaines même, qui se dirigeaient vers… un amphithéâtre ?

Il se faufila à l'arrière, tout en haut et resta dans les ombres.

Un homme habillé en costume, petite chemise et chaussures en cuir à gland s'approcha du bureau ou il posa une sacoche d'où il tira une pile de feuille.

"- Bien, j'ai corrigé vos copies et ce n'est pas brillant. En tant que chevaliers de bronze, vous devez être capable de faire mieux que ca quand même ! Je sais que l'interro portait sur les capacités élémentaires des armures mais quand même. Vous portez tous ici une StoneCloth et plusieurs d'entrevous ont même réussit à les éveiller. J'attendais mieux !"

L'homme fit la distribution des copies sans remarquer la présence d'un Saga qui semblait hésiter entre la crise cardiaque, la rupture d'anévrisme, la catatonie et la réponse D.

"- Pour vos vacances, vous me lirez les chapitres onze et douze du traité de création des armures ainsi que les chapitres cinq et six d'économie ménagère. N'oubliez pas qu'après les vacances de printemps, vous commencez les cours de cuisine et de couture en plus des cours de combat et de danse."

Saga fuit en courant la salle de l'Enfer...  
C'était peut-être ca après tout… Il était aux enfers… Dans une espèce de Sanctuaire Infernale ou la pensée logique n'avait plus court, ou tout ce qui faisait des chevaliers des individus héroïque et hors du commun avait été foulé au pied et détruit pour en rester ridicule et consternant.

Depuis quand des apprentis avaient des VACANCES ? Depuis quand un gamin avait une armure était-il encore un apprenti ? Non ! Dès qu'un gamin avait une armure sur le cul, il était un chevalier et partait en mission pour s'aguerrir et gagner en force ! Il ne restait pas les fesses sur un banc de classe à apprendre des bêtises !

Depuis quand un apprenti apprenait quoi que ce soit sans se faire démonter le museau à grand coups de lattes de la part de SON professeur ? Même au Sanctuaire chaque élève avait UN professeur. Bon, certain professeur avait plusieurs élèves, mais jamais plus de deux à la fois ! Il fallait toute l'attention d'un chevalier fait pour détruire un enfant, le bruler, le ciceler, puis le reconstruire et le faire renaitre avec une armure.

Les chevaliers avaient très rarement des enfants, mais chaque élève était leur rejeton. Ils n'étaient pas de leur sang mais ils élevaient, les créaient presque ! Comme un parent biologique…

Mais ces… ces… ces gosses !

Non, ce n'était pas des chevaliers !

Un chevalier n'allait pas à l'école ! Il n'avait pas d'uniforme (et dans le cas des filles, elles ne se baladaient pas avec des jupes ras les poils à l'indécence consternante) ! Il n'avait pas de vacances non d'Athéna en string léopard !

Être un chevalier était un sacerdoce, une mission, un destin… Ca… Ca c'était juste répugnant !

La cloche sonna à nouveau.

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs cartables… leurs CARTABLES ?

La bave aux lèvres, l'œil injecté de sang, Saga suivit un groupe de trois gamins qui semblaient prendre plaisir à embêter leurs camarades.

ENFIN ils trouvaient un minimum d'esprit de compétition et…

"- Je vais le dire à mon père !"

Le cri mâtiné de sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge du faux pope qui passa à la crise de rage catatonique lorsque deux gamins portèrent la main au collier qu'ils avaient qui se transforma en… armure….

#######################

Le pope s'éveilla avec un hurlement de rage mêlée de terreur.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il repoussa sans douceur la douzaine de jeunes femelles aux courbes harmonieuses qui s'entassaient sur son lit.

"- C'était QUOI ce rêve ?"

Si même s'en était un ?"

"- Je sais pas, mais ca fait peur." Confirma la partie maléfique du pope qui en restait presque… humble…

"- C'était…C'était…"

"- Abjecte ?"

Le terme paraissait bien choisit à Saga.

Il s'habilla machinalement avant de mettre casque et masque.

Il avait besoin de se rassurer.

Il descendit aux arènes à grands pas.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, des dizaines d'apprentis étaient déjà là avec leurs maitres, à s'entrainer, se blesser, mourir même…

Mais au moins, ils étaient des VRAIS apprentis dignes de la déesse… Même ceux qui mourraient.

Il soupira encore.  
CA c'était le Sanctuaire.  
CA c'était des chevaliers….

Le sang était leur terreau, la douleur leur engrais et les larmes leur irrigation.  
Ce rêve était…. Le massacre systématique d'une tradition. Plus qu'une tradition.  
C'était fouler aux pieds les milliers de vies qui étaient la base de la chevalerie d'Athéna. C'était se moquer de tous ceux qui étaient venus avant eux et qui étaient mort pour qu'ils continuent.

Même eux, Sagas trouvaient cela odieux.  
Eux vivant, JAMAIS cette chose n'existerait.


End file.
